


𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙨 + 𝙙𝙧𝙖𝙗𝙗𝙡𝙚𝙨   ⏤``𝕤𝕧𝕥

by DollReMi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollReMi/pseuds/DollReMi
Summary: This will just be a collection of one-shots and drabbles I write as requested for Seventeen, most things I write here will be primarily be requested so if you want anything then please comment down below! But please keep an eye on my status on whether I'll be able to take in requests or not.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Status :**

s e m i - a c t i v e

**Oneshot requests:**

O P E N!

**Drabble requests:**

C L O S E D!

✚ ✚ ✚

**Drabble Game Guidelines** :

All you have to do is..

⇢ send me the what phrase/s you'd like for me to include in the drabble _(max. of 3 phrases)_

⇢ who you want it to be about _(i.e your bias, bias wrecker, etc) and..._

⇢ what genre you'd prefer _(fluff, angst, au...)_. 

Simple as that!

This drabble game has been copied and pasted, here's the link if you're interested:

https://www.google.co.uk/amp/miss-noo-na.tumblr.com/post/151248313477/k-pop-drabble-game/amp

And one more thing, my drabbles are going to be a maximum of 1k words, just to keep it short and sweet ( _or I might go overboard...which can be a frequent thing_ )

✚ ✚ ✚

"The skirt is supposed to be this short."

"How long have you been standing there?" 

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." 

"Who gave you that black eye?" 

"You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?" 

"I just like proving you wrong." 

"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy." 

"Forget it. You fucking suck." 

"Quit it or I'll bite." 

"If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You're on the couch for a month!!" 

"If I die, I'm going to haunt your ass." 

"I'm pregnant." 

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while."

"Take. It. Off." 

"Well, you're coming home with me whether you like it or not." 

"I'll kick his ass if you want me to." 

"Stop it! It tickles!" 

"It's okay to cry..." 

"And that's how you ruin a life. Congratulations."

"D..did you just make that noise?" 

"He's a bad kisser." 

"You can scream if you want."

"I didn't know we were keeping track." 

"We're playing checkers. If you don't like it, leave." 

"One of them's missing."

"Save some for me." 

"Oh, fuck off." 

"You're still mad?" 

"Come over here and make me." 

"You better watch yourself." 

"Eat your lunch and you wouldn't be hungry." 

"Why did we have to have kids?" 

"Call on Line 1" 

"He creeped me out. I'm not gonna lie." 

"I'm done! You can fix it!" 

"Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?" 

"Where did he go?" 

"You leave whenever you feel like it." 

"I forgot I was a single parent." 

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it." 

"You're going out dressed like that?" 

"For the hundredth time, I'm not your babysitter." 

"Frost the damn cupcakes." 

"Well, that's the second biggest news I've heard all day." 

"You look pretty hot in plaid."

"I thought you were dead!" 

"I thought it was a one-night-stand...and now we're married..." 

"We've become the clingy couple that you used to complain about."

"Quit touching me. Your feet are cold." "You know you want it, sweetheart." 

"I'm your husband. It's my job." 

"You just wanted them because they light up." 

"That wasn't very subtle." 

"He thinks he's a mind reader." 

"It's just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun." 

"I don't do hugs." 

"Don't talk anymore."

"I'm just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley." 

"How do I even put up with you?" 

"I said get rid of it."

"They didn't just find out. They already knew!" 

"You're not as quiet as you think you are." 

"Can you just man up and change his diaper?" 

"Just don't buy a goat. I don't care what you do, just no goats." 

"I have a secret." 

"I won't let you get hurt." 

"You're strong, baby. You have to be." 

"He's four years old!!" 

"I've had enough! I want to be alone!" 

"I can't stand seeing you like this." 

"The boys and I will handle it." 

"You're competitive and so am I, and it's going to lead to a fight." 

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" 

"You're a dork, just like your father." 

"Mind if I join you?"

"Daddy!"

"I lost our child." 

"That's my shirt. So is that..wait?" 

"My name isn't Leslie...who's Leslie?" 

"There's a surprise upstairs for you." 

"I'll take care of it." 

"I'm not your boss? Well, then who is?" 

"You can't eat solids, only liquids until Thursday." 

"Come on, baby, up to bed." 

"They got you a present. Isn't it sweet?" 

"Am I scaring you?" 

"Run! You said you'd work out with me!" 

"After everything...I'd still choose you." 

"And when did you plan on telling me about this?" 

"Trust me." 

"Scoot over a little bit, please." 

"You're so clingy, I love it." 

"You didn't just wake me up at 2 am because you were 'in the mood'." 

"Did they hurt you?" 

"You're cute when you're all worried." 

"Stop being grumpy. It's lame." 

"I don't need a hero, I need a husband." 

"Don't shut me out." 

"You got a cute butt." 

"I just got out of the shower, I can't dance. What if my towel falls off?" 

"Don't be an asshole. Asshole." 

"Do you really think I could ever replace you?" 

"Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries." 

"...or we can chill in our underwear." 

"You can't make up for it by giving me a tic-tac." 

"Keep pedaling and don't stop, okay?" 

"You, me, popcorn, two liter Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in?" 

"Have you seen my contacts?" 

"Life is a highway, and I'm always drunk. So I'm not driving." 

"Quit stalling. Where's your father?" 

"You can't just hug me and think everything's okay." 

"Is he coming home?" 

"I prefer blondes." 

"No more dogs. How hard is it to understand?"

"I let you win." 

"I broke your nose, and I'm sorry for that. But what you're doing isn't fair." 

"Can I do your hair?" 

"Your favorite superhero can't be a villain." 

"I told you not to jump on the bed!" "He's pampering me, let him be." 

"Ready or not, here I come." 

"I'm worried about losing my job!" 

"Oh, did I scare you, big boy?" 

"Happy new year!" 

"Quit moving, I'm trying to sleep. Wait...are you...what?!" 

"You nap, I'll stay awake." 

"It's turbulence. It's normal." 

"Don't touch me. We're fighting." 

"I'll give you a massage." 

"You fell asleep in the tub?!" 

"Are you doodling?" 

"We're not playing strip poker. I don't care what I said when I was drunk." 

"Slushies aren't just for kids, fuck society." 

"Are you scared...Then why won't you look at the screen?"

"Enough with the pillow talk, I'm tired." 

"You had a nightmare, tell me what it was about so I can fix it." 

"We need groceries, not just junk food. You're worse than the kids." 

"Is this our closet? Or your closet?" 

"If I win, you do dishes for a week." "Fist bumps are cooler than high-fives..." 

"Use your words." 

"Hold my hand so he gets jealous." 

"Ew, your hand is sweaty." 

"Get out of my face before I hit you." 

"I don't care if your 4 or 40, you don't hit people." 

"You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves."

"Look! Fireflies!" 

"Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?" 

"I just need ten minutes."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not leaving you."

"You really think I'm letting you do this?"


	2. k.sy | cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: k.soonyoung x f.reader
> 
> Genre: angst + fluff 
> 
> Length: 0.5k
> 
> Drabble Prompt: 
> 
> "It's okay to cry"

Soonyoung has always been there for you throughout everything. There was never a time when he wasn't there. Despite his current hectic schedule as an idol, he made time for you and, in return, you made time for him. 

Looking back on all of your fondest memories, his bright face would always be present. The crescent moons of his delicate eyes reflected the sun's rays tenfold, his charming smile still held it's contagious effects, and always upturned your own pink lips upon recollection. 

When reluctantly remembering the times that your heart always painfully clenched at - times when a loved one was lost, times when you were persecuted without reason or was just having a bad day - he was always there to make everything better. He came in the form of a shoulder to lean and weep on, an embrace to hold you together, sweet words that warmed your chilling heart right back to beating normally again, and came in a general presence that brought familiar comfort to you.

It was unbelievable, the effect he had. 

He could just stand there and your whole day would instantaneously brighten. 

You were so glad to have him in your life. 

He had carved you into the person you are now.   
You are someone that values all the right things, someone that can see the bright side of any situation, and someone that knows how to enjoy the little things in life. 

Without him...who could you be?...

No words could ever even begin to describe your profound gratitude for him. 

_'Soonyoung, thank you for being the light of my world.'_

_'Soonyoung, thank you for existing.'_

_'Soonyoung, thank you for everything you've done.'_

_'Soonyoung, thank you for...'_

\- what can you say?

You're just so...indebted to him.

That's why it's agonising, horrific and shocking to see tears well up in his chocolate eyes. Such sweet delicacies didn't deserve the salty menace invading their peaceful heaven. Despite their painful intrusion, however, you know that, in actuality, it would be healthy for him to communicate his overburdening stress freely. 

As the lead choreographer who still pushed to grow musically in spite of the fact that he already sang, rapped and wrote lyrics, alongside conserving a carefree, happy personality, you're able to foresee the fabrication of extreme nerves in his eyes. All of this can get too overwhelming and so tears were an inevitable occurrence when he became frustrated at a convoluting choreography. 

As he had always been there for you, you will always be there for him. 

Wrapping your arms around the male's suddenly frail frame, you sank to the floor with him as his knees buckled and excessive sweat and restricted tears soaked into your shirt. You could tell that he was holding back, pressing down such aggressive sobs that his lips trembling under the pressure of his teeth. Teeth which often shone like happy pearls under the sun were now distressed in the gloom of a suffocating dance studio - a place that should be heaven for Hoshi. 

It seemed more of a cage now. 

Gently patting his back and pressing his face further into your collar with a hand caressing the back of his head, you allowed your dancing, singing bird an ounce of freedom, regardless of the solid four walls surrounding you both. 

**_"It's okay to cry."_ **


	3. c.sc | care enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: c.seungcheol x f.reader
> 
> Genre: fluff
> 
> Length: 1.2k
> 
> Drabble Prompt:
> 
> "Who gave you that black eye?"  
> "Don't touch me, we're fighting."  
> "You're so clingy, I love it."

With Seungcheol being the typical bad boy, who had the fragrance and grace of trouble, people tended to stir clear of him, therefore, it is only natural that you would be the first person to ever approach him. 

The encounter came completely unexpected to him but you had actually planned the entire thing. Knowing that he hung out at the abandoned and wrecked music room of your school during lunchtime, you made it your priority to confront him rather than get yourself lunch from the canteen. 

To him, the sudden appearance of another person in his personal hideaway was shocking but, to you, what was shocking was his talent for rapping and singing. 

After overcoming his momentary shock, he immediately lashed out at you, questioning everything: who you were, what you wanted and would have gone on if you hadn't said what you did. 

"You're so talented."

**✚ ✚ ✚**

The two of you became close friends the moment you met. Your meeting had gone on to him showing you his lyrics, rapping and singing his uncharacteristically sensitive heart out before practically soaking in all of your praise. 

When talking to you, he expressed how he hated the school for taking away the music department in order to fully fund the sports facilities and you strangely harboured the same emotions in an instant in spite of your minor interest in music. The main suspect could be your feelings of wanting him to showcase his talent more openly. 

It wasn't clear that the two of you were friends then but when he asked you to call him by his real name (Seungcheol) rather than the alias he had others calling him (S.Coups), your fate became just a little bit clearer, much like the gradual dispersion of moody clouds. 

Delving deeper into each other's personalities and source of individuality, the two of you learned many things about the other, equating your fresh friendship into the ripeness of long-time best friends within the first few days of meeting each other. 

He learned that you were a geek for anime and the arts but was also a nerd for the sciences as well as maths, which was beneficial to him when exams came creeping up on his mentally unprepared wakefulness. In turn, you learned that he could actually be really soft and gentle despite his somewhat menacing facial exterior. 

**✚ ✚ ✚**

Through time you came to learn about his flaws alongside his endearing features whilst also coming to love them all. 

Your crush ripened into a prospering love that dared to be challenged as you found yourself doing anything just to witness his gorgeous smiles, or have his soothing voice lovingly caress your ear, or be as physically close to him for as long as possible. 

Not long after getting to know him better, you even started a petition that strived to bring back the music subject to your school. 

There were times when you thought you were going insane because he never seemed to acknowledge your pronounced gestures of affection. 

It wasn't until autumn that things began changing between the two of you. 

**✚ ✚ ✚**

**"Who gave you that black eye?"** you had almost screamed upon seeing him at the neglected music room during lunch. The thing that almost frightened you more than the discovery of his injury was the fierce irate piercing glare of his usual benign eyes. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that you need to tell me whenever others are giving you trouble?" he snapped barbarously. 

Several weeks previous, he had unintentionally uncovered your secret. It was something you weren't proud of and had never meant for him to find out but, one day, you hadn't covered a bruise well enough with concealer and he knew in an instant. You did your best to dismiss your bullying-victim situation but was cut off by falling deeper in love through his promise in always protecting you from that day onward. It warmed your heart considerably to know that he cared so much but you still did your best to keep him from it. Now, you always double-checked your concealer and smiled through the pain of every bruise and ache for him. 

_How did he find out?..._

"You think I wouldn't hear a word about how you got jumped yesterday?!" shocked into silence by his growling voice, you stood frozen. "I'm not stupid!" he marched over, his footsteps deafening and echoing in the shell of your ear as the obscuring shadow over his eyes made you shrink back. Cringing and stopping midway at your shivering frame, his aggressively intense gaze diluted into a much more somber one, "or maybe..." his brows furrowed and ruffled his expression into vexation once more, "maybe you're just as scared of me as you are of them!" this was an insecurity you knew he faced daily when people distanced themselves at the mere sight of him, so you quickly cried out in protest. 

"That's not true!-"

"Stop lying! Why were you cowering just seconds ago?!"

Suddenly angry, you barked, "maybe it's because you were, without warning, being so frightening - shouting and scowling at me?!" it was a fair reason but he only shook his head and made for the door with an unreadable face. This made you panic as you thought back to this blackened eye, "wait, your eye-" you reached out but he slapped your hand away. 

**"Don't touch me, we're fighting."**

Frowning, you slammed the door shut just as he creaked it open. 

"Let me take care of it," you demand. 

"I'm not-"

"Please..." you begged with your voice, heart, and eyes, finally letting him agree. After some minutes of your careful hands taking care of him drawled by, you voiced out unexpectedly, "I don't think you know how much I care about you..." 

Silence. 

"Tell me then..."

"Certainly as much as you care about me."

Looking up at you, he quirked a brow as you did your best to comprehend the sudden intimacy rising in the air between you. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really," you confirm with a curt laugh, "don't you trust me?"

"You need to prove it."

"How?"

"Kiss me..." you dropped your damp handkerchief and stared at him with bulging eyes, "because I care for you enough to want to kiss _you._ "

**✚ ✚ ✚**

That day, the two of you shared your first kiss. 

It wasn't until weeks later did you finally make your romantic relationship official.

However, months after that, when girls suddenly grew attracted to his bad boy look and surprising musical talent (the petition you held was overwhelmingly successful) did he discover your cute, jealous and clingy side. 

You would hiss and glare at girls in such a feral manner that you became known for your vicious persona more, rather than your brains. This became an insecurity of yours but you were always reassured by your lover.

 **"You're so clingy, I love it."** he'd peck your forehead

"I love you so much." you sighed in a daze.

"I love you more." he challenged.

"I love you most." and you'd share a kiss that was as magical as your first.


	4. j.ww | hot boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: j.wonwoo x f.reader
> 
> Genre: fluff + suggestive 
> 
> Length: 1k
> 
> Drabble Prompt: 
> 
> "The skirt is supposed to be this short."   
> "And that's how you ruin a life. Congratulations."  
> "He's a bad kisser."

"You called me Sir." you voiced upon stepping into your Boss's top-level office. You were facing his sturdy, broad back as he stared through his wall of ceiling-high windows and onto this city, admiring the collection of lights like he usually did. 

"That, I did. Thank you for getting here right on time," he turned to face you with his naturally gorgeous face, "although, I expected nothing less from my most favoured secretary." 

Feeling uncomfortable at how his eyes began running up and down your somewhat exposed silhouette through your tight, figure-hugging pencil skirt and rather slim, white blouse. With his eyes falling onto your prominent chest, you quickly addressed the issue, "What is it that you needed me for?"

"Ahh, yes..." there was a moment where he continued openly staring at your upper body and only proceeded to talk after licking his plump, pink lips, "The model I've hired for my new line of clothing this season is away in Italy for a photoshoot and I deemed you to be the most fitting person to fill in for her."

Stuttering in protest, you took a step back, "But - But I'm not a qualified model; I'm only your secretary." there was also something you had to attend to later tonight. 

"I get to decide that, not you." with long strides he had you trapped between him and the door, forcing you to take in his sweet but musky, masculine cologne. "Just by looking you up and down, I can tell that you have a perfect figure under there," he smirked as he teasingly trailed a light finger over the curve of your right hip and chuckled at your amusing squeak of surprise, "So..." he stepped back and allowed you to breathe some, "what do you say? Are you up to it?" this wasn't an offer but a challenge. If you said no then you'd instantly be considered a bad assistant and you've already had several strikes under your belt thanks to your sharp tongue during your early days as his new secretary. 

**✚ ✚ ✚**

It had just been a week since you became Jeon Wonwoo's new head secretary after firing his previous one. You felt lucky to have achieved the position out of all the other applying women under the hot, famous fashion designer, unfortunately, that wonderful honour quickly left you when you kept seeing him heartlessly ridding people of their jobs for the simplest things. 

Slowly, you grew sick and spoke mindlessly upon witnessing another one of his inconsiderate and sudden firing of a perfectly innocent employee. 

As you both watched the female run off in tears, your tongue spoke up bitterly, **"And that's how you ruin a life. Congratulations!"** there was a hiss in your voice that didn't sit well with him so he was quick to fire something back at you. 

"Why do you believe that?... Are you implying that I fired her simply because I wanted to?" finding his frightening extreme changed in demeanor intimidating, you bit your tongue. Obviously noticing this, he smirked, "I have every right to fire someone like her...Why? Do you think I don't have the right to discharge my own employee?" he took an echoing step toward you at every word, challenging with his glare to speak. 

"N-No..." you forced through clenched teeth. 

"Good, because that disgusting crone was giving away my ideas to some amateur designer." instantly regretting your words, you looked down guiltily, "Go to your desk and cancel my meeting for this afternoon, call and tell them that I can only reschedule for next Thursday morning at... 10 am? Yeah. Now, hop to it." 

In spite of your smart mouth, it seemed as though he didn't intend on ever dismissing you of your position as he began calling you his favourite secretary after that event. You were grateful for that because you liked the job had slowly begun to grow a small fondness towards your hot boss. 

**✚ ✚ ✚**

  
"You're wearing it wrong." Wonwoo groaned before taking the skirt he made you wear and pulling it up. Staring into your eyes, he stated, **"The skirt is meant to be this short."** stepping back, he examined you once more and smirked in satisfaction, "This could be my finest work yet." 

Taking a glance at the clock ticking away the hour, you gasped. "Sir, I'm afraid that I have to go."

He quirked a brow, "Why?... What is so important that you have to stop modeling for me?"

"W-Well..." you blushed, something that didn't go unnoticed by him, "I...I have a date tonight." 

"A date?... With who?" he almost snarled. 

"With Lee Sungmin."

"Ha! Don't even bother going." he looked marginally vexed. 

"And why not?"

**"He's a bad kisser."**

"And how would you know?" you frowned, placing both hands on your hips and taking a defensive stance as you felt as though he was attacking your preference in men. 

"Because many females here have complained about it to me." 

Laughing humourlessly, you began tapping your foot in impatience with your arms crossed "Why would they do that?" 

"I can be pretty convincing if I wanted to so they'd tell me anything I wanted." you were silenced at his suddenly seductive front, "Therefore, I'm sure that I'd be able to convince you to stay a little longer." your breath was caught in your throat as he pressed his nose into the crook of your neck, taking in an entire lungful of your scent with a satisfied groan, his hands gripping at your hips. Placing an innocent kiss on the side of your neck, he sighed and steadily moved his hand up to curve across your lower back and bring you closer to his chest, "I must say, Miss (Your/Last/Name), this skirt is very flattering on you. I'm sure another one would be just as fitting. Stay with me tonight...I'll even dress you myself." 

You had never been so infatuated or flustered over your hot boss.


	5. k.mg | used to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: k.mingyu x f.reader 
> 
> Genre: angst
> 
> Length: 0.6k
> 
> Drabble Prompt: 
> 
> “You’re a dork, just like your father.”  
> “I forgot I was a single parent.” 

Staring lovingly at your beloved son, you admired his soft, childish features as he tottered about the soft carpet. The gleam in his eyes was bright - as bright as any twinkling star - and he showcased his barely visible front teeth every moment of every day, proud of what very little spuds of white teeth were protruding from his pink gums. You weren’t complaining about his constant smiles, though, because they always brightened your day. 

“My darling boy is so active today!” you cheered as he babbled delightfully in his own gibberish language, continuing to waddle about your living room. Laughing along with his little, incomprehensible speech, you pulled him into your arms and smiled a smile that battled all others in passion and happiness.

“E-Eomma!” he happily gurgled. 

“It’s time for bed though, so you need to calm down and close your eyes my little monkey.” he reached up towards you, just to tug at your fallen hair, pulling you down enough to nuzzle into the crook of your neck. This has become a daily habit of his when the time for his naps drew near and you had him curled up in your cradling arms. In spite of the act being a regular occurrence, you never failed to laugh at his neediness or smile at his loving call for you. 

**“You’re a dork,”** you giggle softly, placing a kiss of fondness onto his forehead, **“just like your father.”**

At that moment, you remembered everything: your sacrifice, your heartbreak, your parting and your battle alone. With a heavy heart, you let out a humorless laugh. 

**“I forgot I was a single parent.”**

Staring down at your sleeping son, you thought about how much he resembled his father, perhaps not in looks for the meantime, but definitely in his smile and personality. Such features gave you a nostalgic sensation, thinking back to the fantasy-like relationship you and your ex-lover built up over three years, only to have everything come crashing down. 

While he had dreams of becoming an idol, you had dreams of having a happy family. 

To have dreams required sacrifice. 

Unfortunately, no matter how much you loved and treasured one another, your aspirations couldn’t be achieved side by side. 

Ideally, you’d rather be together, but ambitions are what make you your own person and you'd both mutually concluded that you'd rather be your own person than being someone else, just to stand together. 

Although it was, and still is, painful, you’ve toughed it out this long, surely you can go for longer. 

Sometimes, you wonder how he’s fairing, knowing that his child is out there with his mother. You wonder constantly but know you’ll never get your answer or ever mean as much to him as you used to because he already has her at his side. 

From their pictures together, printed on magazine covers, you saw how perfect for she was for him and it tore out your heart. If only you knew when you started your sweet, youthful romance that you ultimately weren’t going to be his one and only, you would’ve saved yourself the heartbreak ages ago...if that happened, though, you wouldn’t have Minkyu, your beautiful son, with you.

You treasured him the way philosophers valued their philosophies. You treasured him as if he were the sun and the moon himself. 

You never thought you could love someone as much as you loved your son right now...but you used to, and his name was Kim Mingyu.


	6. l.ch | first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: l.chan x f.reader
> 
> Genre: angst + fluff
> 
> Length: 1k
> 
> Drabble Prompt: 
> 
> "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?" 

Being each other's 'first's was a 'sweet thing' many people said. 

It's very true; just thinking about Chan being your first boyfriend, kiss, hand holder and the like, sent a shock through you, which targeted your faint heart.

This can't be true, you'd sometimes think, unbelieving of the fact that Lee Chan was yours to call your own. It felt like a dream; he's so perfect - too perfect. You'd always go off in a daze and the only thing that was able to snap you out of said trance was, either, the sound of his addictive voice calling for you.

There he is...your endearing lover. 

Yes, that statement is very true but people tended to neglect all the negative things that came with being each other's 'first's.

Three months and still, both you and Chan are far too awkward with each other, that holding hands took far too much consideration to even partake in. 

You were well and ready to just execute the act but you were always one to consider other people's feelings and ever since Chan agreed to be yours (and vice versa), the consideration of his emotions and preferred pace of the relationship always came to mind. 

The assumption you had was that this slow pace was due to this being his first relationship. He wanted to take things slow, albeit a little slower than average, but you respected that, hence why you always backed down from being too forward. 

As painful as it may seem, there also has hardly been any kisses shared either. In fact, ever since your first, accidental kiss three months ago, Chan and you haven't had one since. 

Hopelessness grew dangerously alongside yearning from deep inside you, and it was beginning to get painful.

Wondering thoughts would always trespass over onto the 'what-if's - a list of unanswered enquires that could go on forever, but you'd always stop to daydream or stare longingly at his sinfully plump lips, with its seductively punctuated cupids bow and alluring ripe, rose-colour. 

Was he torturing you on purpose? To see how far you could go? - because you don't think you could take this any longer. 

You wonder if he'll realise your affliction of his lips if you stared long enough - a subtle but obvious move you always took action in when you had a craving for a sweet peck. 

Unfortunately, your innocent and painfully oblivious boyfriend never got the hint. 

"I-Is there something on my face Jagi?" he'd ask in concern, brows cutely furrowing as a hand reached up in preparation to wipe something away. 

"O-Oh! It's n-nothing. I was just zoning out." you'd quickly recover yourself, cheeks flaming red with embarrassment at your failed attempt.

If any of the other boys were present, they'd always snicker behind cupped hands or shake their heads in disappointment towards their unmindful Maknae. 

"That's good then...you seem to be daydreaming a lot lately (Y/N)."

"Yeah! About you!" someone would tease, leaving you and Chan crimson red.

On occasion, you'd even mentally beg Seungkwan to push Chan into you, just like your first kiss, which was the very day Chan confessed you and accepted.

_Has your relationship with Chan even changed at all?_

As in, a change from friendship to relationship, seeing as you two seemed to have stepped back from a comfortable friendship, and reverting into something awkward. It's similar to a pair of five-year-olds that were attempting to be friends but were too engrossed in the idea of contracting a harmful disease through the spreading of 'cooties'. 

**✚ ✚ ✚**

"I really want to kiss him but I don't know what to do! I need your help, Joshua!" 

"Hmmm... I shouldn't tell you this but..."

"Yeah?"

"Seeing as you're in such dire need..."

"Yeah? Yeah?"

"Why don't you pretend to sleep and see what happens?"

"Okay...but-"

"Just trust me. I've seen it happen."

**✚ ✚ ✚**

Joshua has never given you any reason to not have faith in his words and so, you did just as he instructed. 

When you and Chan were having a movie marathon one night, you innocently rested your head onto his slumped shoulder, which instantly stiffened as you feigned drowsiness. 

With your eyes closed, you imagined the moving images on the screen before you as you waited for something to happen if anything at all. 

_What was even supposed to happen?_

You don't know how much time has passed but everything seemed slower and soon enough, you played with the idea of actually going to sleep from boredom. 

Just as you began falling asleep, Chan suddenly gripped your chin with a thumb and forefinger. What was he doing? You did your best to keep a neutral expression as you felt his breath fan your face grow warmer until, finally, something soft and velvety locked perfectly with your lips. 

_Was he...was he kissing you?... In your sleep?!_

**✚ ✚ ✚**

At your interesting discovery, you found yourself regularly faking sleep, addicted to the feeling of his lips against yours and eventually fighting the urge to kiss his chocolate-tasting lips back. 

It's only been two weeks and yet, your defiance was already chattering, alongside your aching heart. 

The will you have in being understanding until he was ready had quickly eroded into nothing by the third week and you were willing to finally step out of line and kiss back. 

The instant that your lips puckered, he flew backward. 

"Y-you're awake?" he stared at you in shock with blown, bulbous eyes, completely disregarding your hurt expression. 

**"Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"** you whimpered, and only then did he finally register the sudden glossiness of your eyes. 

"Jagi..." he frowned. All you had to do was sniffle and he had you wrapped up in his strong arms, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Th-then why?..." he flushed cherry-red but surrendered his pride with a simple look at your pleading expression. 

"It's just..." he sighed, "Please don't laugh."

You nodded, "I promise..."

"I wanted to kiss you when you were awake, but I didn't think I was a good enough kisser, so..."

After a registering pause, you laughed out at his confession, you kissed him deeply just as a look of betrayal from your broken promise began to show in his doe eyes. 

After a long, blissful moment, you pulled away and lovingly stared into his chocolate eyes. 

"Don't worry," you breathlessly assured, "We can learn together..." he smiled, closing his eyes before nuzzling into the hand that you had cupping his cheek, "So please Channie..." he stared into your begging eyes, "kiss me when I'm awake from now on."

And that, he, happily, did.


	7. l.sm | corny lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: l.seokmin x f.reader
> 
> Genre: fluff
> 
> Length: 0.6k
> 
> Drabble Prompt: 
> 
> "That wasn't very subtle."   
> "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"  
> "When I die, I'm going to haunt you." 

Someone like him makes everything so much better. He is the literal embodiment of everything that has the potential to bring about happiness - all he needs to do was smile and laugh. 

His name is Lee Seokmin. 

Sometimes, having someone like him as your significant other is intimidating; how on earth were you ever going to live up to his perfection? When being held by him, you feel a tinge of greed and guilt as a result of the demeaning effect he has on your self-esteem. Such bitter feelings, however, disappear in an instant as soon as his loving eyes connect with yours and he utters an amorous confession of 'I love you'. Instead of being despondent, all you feel is luck. 

The typical case for when these contradictory sentiments occur are now: you've just returned home, and upon wondering into the gently buzzing living room, you see him sleeping on the couch with the flickering blue images of the TV displaying themselves onto his face. 

Smiling to yourself, eyes gleaming with unconditional love, you make your way over and settle down beside him before placing a loving peck on his exposed neck. With fluttering butterfly kisses, your velvet lips make their way up to his taught stretch of skin, onto his clean-cut jaw and steadily make your way to his pointed chin until you finally land you big smooch onto his vulnerable lips. The smile you've hidden quickly reveals itself the instant you feel Seokmin reciprocate with a puckering of his own lips against yours. 

When you finally pull away and snuggled into his chest, he takes a moment to press a smiling kiss onto your temple prior to squeezing you tightly in his warm embrace.

 ** _"That wasn't very subtle,"_** he whispered into your ear as he locked his hands around your waist, "you woke me up."

"I wasn't trying to be..." you whispered back with a giggle, pressing another, much sweeter and much shorter kiss onto his plump lips once more, "and that's exactly what I wanted, so I'm satisfied." 

Chuckling at your response, he shook his head with shining eyes and, for once, you stared in wonderment at how the TV could make someone look all the more attractive with its glaring, blue-tinged light. 

**_"Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"_** his sleepy voice enquires roughly, making you shiver. 

At first, you replied with an effortless shrug but, when he began whining, you gave in and muttered a thoughtful response into his clavicle, "I just have an urge to...only because I always realise how lucky I am to have you whenever I see you looking so adorable...". This clarification appeared to have given him a sudden burst of energy and white joy, leading him to attack you with an abundance of kisses; the squeal of surprise he was able to coax from you rang like chimes in his ears.

After some affectionate moments canoodling, your attention was drawn to the TV by a feminine scream of horror. Averting your curious gaze, you took in the image of the female protagonist being pursued by a ghost and just as she was about to escape - only barely - Seokmin decided that it was a 'good idea' to send shocks of terror through you with breathy declarations. 

**_"If I die, I'm going to haunt you."_** he proclaimed, locking and sealing his promise with a kiss against your neck. 

"Wha-?!" 

"So that I can't find anything to send me to heaven; my only heaven is with you." he nestled his face into your neck, already knowing how flustered you'd be. 

"Y-You're so corny!" you blanched in faux disgust. 

"Yeah, but you love it~" he teased, chuckling lazily as you huffed, allowing him to burrow his face further into your neck. 

He definitely wasn't wrong about that.


	8. w.jh | moon and sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: w.junhui x f.reader
> 
> Genre: angst + highschool!au 
> 
> Length: 0.7k
> 
> Drabble Prompt: 
> 
> "I won't let you get hurt"  
> "how long have you been standing there?"  
> "Don't shut me out."

You hate liars and he knew that very well, he is your best friend after all. 

**"I won't let you get hurt."** that was his promise to you and you can't believe you were stupid enough to believe him for three years. 

He couldn't be blamed for your heartbreak though, he never knew your secret. 

**✚ ✚ ✚**

Despite being good friends, you couldn't bring yourself to ever stop loving him. He had always been the pillar of support for whenever you found yourself in a bad situation, whether it be comforting you through a failed exam, always providing coffee for all-nighters and complaining about horrible teachers with, and so, the thought of a life without him scares you half to death. 

Without him, it'll be like a world without flowers, desolate and colourless, everything that flowers represent will disappear and that's bone-chilling. There wouldn't be anything beautiful willing to chase the lonely sun and that would certainly bring about more rain than golden rays, forecasting copper floods rather than gold days. 

Considering all of this, the shock and swell emotion that engulfed you when you caught sight of him being intimate with a girl you don't know, was overwhelming. You felt as though you were drowning in the flood of tears amassing in your throat and eyes as if the sun stopped shining altogether and consequently had all the flowers bowing sorrowfully before ultimately withering away. 

Wen Junhui couldn't be blamed though, he didn't know that your entire world revolved around him.

**✚ ✚ ✚**

He is the shining sun and you were the dull moon, always overshadowed by the lively planet Earth, the beautiful girl who was able to enchant him as you waited for an eclipse. An eclipse that's supposed to have the two of you see eye to eye; an eclipse that's supposed to have him realise how 'meant to be' the two of you were; an eclipse that was supposed to deliver your destiny...an eclipse that didn't seem to ever come. 

All this time he had said that he didn't have a girlfriend but you were smarter than that, there was no way someone as enchanting as him could not have a significant other to call their own. This acknowledgment was something that you always pushed away, however, you were in denial simply because you wanted to shield yourself. 

You didn't deserve such pain, sorrow, and anger. All that you've ever done was love him unconditionally, and yet, this is the fate you're met with. 

She's so beautiful...

You couldn't blame Jun for falling for her. 

**✚ ✚ ✚**

**"How long have you been standing there?"** he whispered with blown eyes after finally realising your presence in the room. Had he forgotten that the two of you were supposed to go out for ice cream today?... It was too late now, the skies were darkening and there was a definite chance of rain. 

Why did he ever keep this from you? It wasn't as though he needed to protect you from it; he didn't know about your love for him...

unless he knew all along...

What a liar...

You couldn't blame him though...you were always the fragile type and he knew that...

**✚ ✚ ✚**

Never in your three years of knowing and being best friends with Jun, did you ever think that one day, a locked and shut oak door would stand between either of you. 

Life had many surprises. 

**"Don't shut me out!"** he pleaded, punctuating his begging with hard knocks and bangs against the wooden shield you had the key to and had firmly locked. 

"Leave me alone!"

"Please, please, please!"

"No! You lied to me! I hate liars! I can't believe you knew all along and didn't tell me, and watched as I made a complete fool of myself in front of the person I love so much! Go away! I hate you!... I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Repeating the phrase like a mantra, you continued for several minutes until the silence of the world dawned on you and realisation of his leaving had your heart calming down enough collapse in on itself. 

Silence...

"I hate you..."

_'Fake it 'till you make it,'_

You couldn't blame Wen Junhui. He was your best friend until the very end and the two of you had to move on in separate paths. Somehow, you couldn't bring yourself to ask any more from him.

The moon's unconditional love for the sun goes on.


	9. k.sy | finish the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: k.soonyoung x f.reader
> 
> Genre: fluff + highschool!au 
> 
> Length: 1k
> 
> Drabble Prompt: 
> 
> "Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?"  
> "Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?"  
> "Well, you're coming home with me whether you like it or not."

You watched as his passionate flame for dance consumed his body under the florescent gaze of the lights above. 

In your eyes, there was nothing but admiration for the male before you. Even though his lean and taught frame was perspiring profusely - as if there was a heatwave in the room - and his once fluffy tufts of hair had become dense with the weight of his sweat, his confidence and fervour made your heartbeat deafeningly in your ears. The beats of your love-drowned organ melted into the musical notes of the air around you, attempting to reach his own heart and express the deep love you harbour for him. 

Such feelings should always remain shut away though, for the sake of your valuable friendship. 

It was clear that he didn't reciprocate any emotion of the like for you and you were okay with that...you were okay with just being his friend, at least, that was what you were trying to convince yourself. 

There were many other girls that were far better suited for him than you were, they liked his unique humour, you valued being strict and proper; they were fashionable and pretty, you cared better for comfortability that came with unexcitable plainness; they matched his colourful personality whereas you were a dull, grey palette. Often times, he would openly voice compliments towards random girls that catch his eyes in public and you would nod along painfully just to keep from being suspected of your true emotions. It's painful but you had been dealing with it ever since you realised your true feelings for him, and so, everything was able to numb down slightly. 

Attempting to distract yourself, you allowed your eyes to wonder and widen at the incredulous clock face hanging on the far side of the dance studio. 

That was the time?!

"Soonyoung! It's already super late and we haven't even eaten yet, come on!" you declared, abrupting stopping the music before setting out to pack up your things. 

"What?" he blinked owlishly at the clock before whistling, "wow, time really flies when you're having fun." he laughed in agreement of the lateness but didn't take a single step to leave. 

"Come on, let's hurry up and go!" pushing at him.

"But I don't want to go home!" he whined as you bit back an adoring sigh at his cuteness. 

_**"Well, you're coming home with me whether you like it or not!"** _

"Alright bossy, no need to be all pushy." like the teasing fellow he was at heart, just to squeeze a reaction from you, he took an elongated amount of time picking up his hoodie and retying his shoelaces. 

"Hurry up!" you would have been much more patient if you hadn't seen the grin etched across his face when looking at your tapping foot but it was already late and you both needed to get home so you gave him a kick at his behind. 

"Yeah yeah!" he laughed in spite of the slight sting forming on his butt. 

After what seemed like forever, you had both began heading home. Naturally, as you were best friends and attend the same university, you both shared an apartment together. This didn't help your out-of-control emotions but you always loved his company and, having already envisioned the future he wouldn't be sharing with you, you wanted to spend as much time with him as you possibly could. 

"When we get home, I'm going to cook something for the both of us. Can you remember if we have food at the house or not?" you enquired, getting ready to pull out of the parking space, eyes squinting in the darkness of the night. 

**_"Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?"_** he whined as you laughed. 

"I'm not going to bed on an empty stomach and neither are you, so please..." you lightly plead. 

"Alright fine..." he hummed in thought, "I think we still have enough food."

"You better not be lying to me Kwon Soonyoung." 

"I would never lie to you (Y/N)." the seriousness in his voice caught you off guard but you shook it off as quickly as possible and focused back on the road. 

"Okay...I trust you." he smiled from your peripheral, prompting you to smile as well before you allowed music to take over the atmosphere of the car for the rest of the ride back to your quaint apartment. 

Upon arriving and parking at your designated parking space, you and your companion made your way into the apartment building. As soon as you arrived at the kitchen, you were happy to find enough ingredients to cook a steamed egg casserole. You can easily make a really big one, then cut it in half to share between the two of you. 

Humming to yourself, you set to work on cooking, missing the adoring eyes that followed your movements for several minutes before heading to the living room and collapsing on the couch. 

In due time, the steamed egg casserole was ready and with its two halves set on separate plates, you walked out into the living room ready to serve, only to find your friend asleep on the couch. Shaking your head with a chuckle, you went over and - after placing the two plates down - you sat on the floor beside him. 

He looked so peaceful and at rest that you couldn't bring yourself to disturb him, instead you draped a blanket over his sleeping figure and placed his share of the food in the fridge after allowing it to cool down enough. There was an essay that you needed to get done and after eating your own meal, you checked on Soonyoung one last time. 

"Pleasant dreams, Hoshi," you cooingly whisper, brushing the hair from his forehead and leaning down to place a secret kiss on his forehead. For a moment, you moved downwards, lips hovering over his own, all you had to do was pucker your mouth and...

No...

Only managed an insatiable brushing of lips, you pulled away.

You were being absolutely selfish if you were to steal a kiss, taking full advantage of his sleeping state.

You couldn't do that, and so, you were quickly rushing to your room, your back turned to the open-eyed male on the sofa. 

_**"Why do you only kiss me when I'm sleeping?..."**_ he sighed and touched his lips, "At least try when I'm awake so I can finish the job for you..."


	10. l.ch | breakfast mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: l.chan x f.reader
> 
> Genre: fluff
> 
> Length: 0.9k
> 
> Drabble Prompts:
> 
> “You're not as quiet as you think you are”  
> “That’s my shirt. So is that…wait?”  
> “You’re so clingy. I love it”

Chan had expected to wake up with his arms wrapped around you, the love of his life. He had been eager to press you closer into his chest and nuzzle his nose into the crown of your head. All he wanted was to smell your sweet lavender, vanilla scent but was disappointed to, not only, wake up to an empty bed, but also have the morning peace be disturbed by the obstreperous cacophony of clanging pots, pans, and kitchen utensils.

It was Saturday, also, which further added to his displeasure.

The two of you were supposed to always sleep in and cuddle every Saturday; it’s been your ritual for months now. He couldn’t believe you would betray him like that, considering you were the one responsible for making that promise between the two of you.

Missing your warmth, vexed but also curious about your activities, Chan wills himself to get out of bed and make his way into the kitchen, where he has to hold in a laugh at the clumsy appearance of you. Dressed in an oversized top and juggling the task of cooking multiple things at once, he leans against the door frame to the kitchen with an amused smirk on his face, the annoyance he once had having already evaporated at the endearing sight of you.

“Have to make sure this is perfect…” he hears you mutter, “gotta feed my handsome dino~” you coo, not realising the heart-fluttering effect you were having on the love-struck man behind you.

Concluding that he finally needed to make his presence known, Chan steps forward to lean his upper half against the kitchen island as his palm prop up by his chin, “My sweet jagi is such an angel~” he sighs dreamily but also as a way of teasing you, not expecting to have you jump so high that you almost touch the ceiling with your messy bun.

“Chan!” your shrill scream has him cringing at the volume but quickly returning to his adoring smirk, “This is supposed to be a surprise!” the pout you send has him laughing because the entire time it seemed as though you made no real effort in concealing this good-morning-gift from him.

As you outstretch your limbs, attempting (in vain) to shield your surprise from him for as long as possible, Chan moves to stand before you and takes the time to wrap his arms around your waist. Still running on the habit of the ritual the two of you had developed, he goes on to kiss your forehead before burying his nose into your hair, where he proceeds to inhale his daily dose of your intoxicating smell.

 **“You’re not as quiet as you think you are, Jagi,”** he teases with a chuckle as you shove at his chest, forcing him off you so that you could get back to cooking his breakfast with a prominent pout of disappointment on your face.

Again, he chuckles and steps forward to press himself against your backside, hands on your hips and would have proceeded to tease you further if it weren’t for a sudden realisation, **“That’s my shirt. So is that…wait,”** he also notices the slippers you were wearing were much, much bigger than your actual foot size.

You wearing his oversized black top with his too-big-to-fit sliders on as you had your hair up in a messy bun that still, somewhat, remained intact, had Chan at awe of how raw with beauty you were. You didn’t need to dress up like a fashion model to catch his eye, all you had to do was wake up, attempt to make him breakfast secretly but end up ruining your own surprise by how loud you are and you’ll have him - hook, line, and sinker - ready to do your bidding.

“I should have you wear my clothes more often…” he whispers to himself as he bites his bottom lip to contain his sudden surge of happiness. Just seeing you in his top and slippers had him feeling a certain way, that you were only his and he was only yours. It brings about such a satisfying feeling. Now he wants to cuddle with you all day, whether it's in bed, on the sofa, the living room rug with your puppy or outside on your apartment balcony, he’s more than willing to cuddle anywhere, so long as you are wrapped up in him and him, in you.

 **“You’re so clingy,”** you whine as you feel him wrap his arms around you and squeeze for a long second before sighing into the crook of your neck, **“I love it.”** came your assurance as soon as he starts to whine and stomp his foot, preparing to argue that you secretly liked it but, to have you just admit to it, had him soaring high above the clouds.

“So…what’s for breakfast?”

“Your favourite,”

“Yummy!” he hums but smirks against your shoulder, which he had exposed after pulling the sleeve of his shirt down, “So, what are you still in the kitchen for?”

“Making your breakfast, dummy,” you send him an incredulous look, confused by his inquiry.

“But my favourite thing to have for breakfast is you...”

“CHAN!”

“It’s the truth!”

“You’re so dirty!”

“I don’t lie to my Jagi~”

“Where do you think you’re touching, Mister?!”


	11. w.jh | stubborn kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: w.junhui x f.reader
> 
> Genre: fluff + slight angst + hybrid au
> 
> Special Request: badass reader that’s only nice to Jun 
> 
> Length: 1.6k
> 
> Prompts: 
> 
> “Quit it or I’ll bite”  
> “If I die I’m gonna haunt your ass”  
> “Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while”

Being a hybrid of a rare predator species, you were always kept away from everyone else. Isolated from the other hybrids who willingly embraced the segregation, staring on at you with fearful eyes as they kept their distance.

For a long period of your life, you hated yourself. Not only for being a hybrid but for the type of hybrid you were - a black panther. Deadly and misunderstood. 

Many people were afraid of you lashing out at them, people and hybrids all the same. No one has ever taken the time to get to know you and it's frustrating; you are a good person, you don't act out aggressively, not once have you ever done so in your life but that didn't matter to them. They didn't care enough to approach you themselves and start a conversation.

You’re always alone and the inevitable fate of a lonely life only ending in euthanasia was an already accepted future. You had given up on life; what was the point of fighting for change when the cards you were dealt had put you at a very low disadvantage. 

That was your life until he came and rescued you…

**✚ ✚ ✚**

He had come to the hybrid adoption centre, indecisive of who he wanted his new companion to be. 

He was the son of a rich businessman and was studying in order to assure his father’s conscience for when he’ll one day inherit the company from him. Growing up in the shadow of his father, he hadn’t been able to experience true friendships as his only relations were made with ill intention by greedy, manipulative people as well as between the children of his father's colleagues. It wasn’t ideal so now that he can legally adopt his own hybrid, he was eager to gain a true friend and so desperate that he was willing to buy them. 

You once called him pathetic for being so desperate but you were now only eternally grateful to him for adopting you. Picking you out from your lonely corner, ignoring all other hybrids that clambered and begged for his attention, knowing that they’ll be well taken care of in his supervision if his sophisticated attire and sickly-sweet scent was anything to judge by. 

It still surprises you that he was so willing to adopt you despite your horrid attitude towards him. You suppose that that was your only indication of how genuine his interest in you was. In the vivid pictures of your memory, you recall being an absolute vixen towards him, something you regret and now strive to make up to him for. 

**✚ ✚ ✚**

_**“Quit it or I’ll bite,”** you warned him, not liking the way he was just staring at you from across the room and in complete ignorance of the hardback book cradled in his hands. _

_“S-sorry…” he mumbled under his breath and strained to focus all his attention on his book. It was all in vain, however, as he couldn’t help but keep glancing up at you. Why was he like this? You weren’t doing anything interesting; you were just sitting there, your tail gently flicking about behind you as you stared out the window you were seated beside._

_That was how you spent the first few weeks with him in his grand apartment complex - doing absolutely nothing and only snapping at him when he subtly begged for your attention. If he was a hybrid himself, he would be one of those domesticated dogs, equipped with eyes large enough to hold a galaxy as they pleaded their owners for more pets and food and whatever they wish to have._

**✚ ✚ ✚**

Deep regret was seeded within you for the unfair treatment you had once put him through despite all of the good that he voluntarily gave you, never one to stop his tenderness, no matter how much you refused his gestures. However, you were grateful that he had finally got through to you somehow, it was peculiar for anyone to have you speak so personally of yourself as you were so used to pushing people away, keeping them at a distance with the wall you had meticulously built up around yourself. 

**✚ ✚ ✚**

_**“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while…”** he chuckled with unease in spite of intending to alleviate any stress that could arise from the situation. The two of you, with high tensions still in the air, had gotten stuck in the elevator that abruptly stopped working on your way back up to his apartment after a trip to the mall. _

_Somehow, your mind had instantly deemed him the reason why you were both forced into such a helpless situation, “if you hadn’t suggested that we go out shopping today, this never would have happened,” you snarled as he raised both his hands in defence._

_“I had no idea that the elevator would stop working, neither of us did - I had no part in this,” he vindicated as you huffed, not one to give in._

_**“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass,”** _

_There was a long pause before you his sweet voice that you deeply hated cut through the silence, “why do you hate me so much? Did I do something wrong?…” he raised a hand to reach forward and rest comfortingly upon your shoulder after noticing that you were shaking. Inches away, you hissed at him to back off, which he instantly obliged to but remained aware of your distressed body language and kept his body alert and ready to give you comfort._

_“You treat me differently…” you confessed, hugging yourself so as to bring about some ounce of comfort, the only comfort you trust, “I don’t like it…it’s scary to me,” you almost curse for being so upfront and honest. This wasn’t like you but, somehow, deep inside, you were able to trust him enough to admit to your concerns, regardless of hardly even being able to confess them to yourself. Perhaps it was the stress the circumstance was already putting you through that made you so open._

_“Wh-why is that?…” he presses gently, hope rising within him; this could be his chance at finally getting through to you. He knows you've been profoundly harmed in the past and he had been feeling so powerless as he watched you continue to suffer, refusing to lean on him._

_“No one has ever treated me like this before…I-I want to like it,” he smiles, softly urging you to continue, “but I don’t know if I can trust that you won’t leave me or just end up being like everyone else and treat me badly,”_

_“Trust me…” his eyes were pleading you, nothing but genuine concern and compassion glossing them under the white light of the elevator, “I’m not going to hurt you. I adopted you to give you a better life and keep you away from what once tormented you. Please…let me take care of you,”_

_You didn’t know it until he reached out to wipe them away, but you were crying. As he held you in his arms for the first time ever, you had never felt so safe, so loved. It was a feeling you were eager to get used to._

**✚ ✚ ✚**

Cuddled up in his arms, you purr in content as he chuckles, stroking a hand over your ears and soft hair. He and his 12 other friends were over for a night of movie-watching. Coincidentally, some were hybrids and the rest, their owners. It was a nice atmosphere and everyone got along well. You still growled and snarled at others but kept all your affection for Jun. He was the only one worthy enough of it. The other hybrids, you were slowly getting used to for their fun, easy-going personalities but their owners, you still have yet to grow trust for. Everyone was understanding once Jun explained your affairs for you but you were still cautious. 

Sensing a presence coming up beside your cuddle pile with Jun, you didn't let it deter you and kept purring, enjoying the moment spent curled up in your human’s arms, seated on his lap. 

“Hey, Jun, can you come and check something out real quick?” the voice of Jisoo, his human friend and the owner of Jeonghan, had the hairs on your neck rising as the idea of your Jun being taken away for even a moment had you becoming overprotective. 

“Come on kitten, let me up,” Jun whispered into your ear as he nuzzled his nose into the crown of your head and placed a soft kiss between your drawn back ears. 

“No!” you stubbornly huffed before turning to glare at Jisoo, “Jisoo can find someone else to look at whatever he wants you to check on,” you snapped through your canines, growling dangerously. Jun was gonna continue cuddling with you and no one was gonna get in the way of that. 

“I’ll look at it, Jisoo,” the deep voice of Seungcheol rang as the male you were glaring down quickly nodded and moved away. Once he was fully out of sight, your nerves relaxed and finally turned to Jun with your tail beginning to gently sway behind you as your ears perked up, eyes sparkling with the glitter of content upon smiling up at your human. 

“Your such a bad kitten,” he laughed as you grinned wider, nuzzling into the hand he had reached up to comb through your soft hair, “If I had known you were going to be this cute, I would have gotten us stuck in an elevator sooner.”

Gasping, you stared at him with wide eyes and your mouth agape, “So it was your fault after all!” 

“I-I didn’t mean it like that, kitten!”


	12. w.jh | truly gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: w.junhui x f.reader
> 
> Genre: angst
> 
> Length: 0.7k
> 
> Prompts: 
> 
> "Forget it. You suck,"  
> "I'm pregnant,"  
> "Go away,"

It's been several months since you've properly spent time with Jun. You can't blame him though, understanding that he was going through promotions right now and that required his full attention and time, which, unfortunately, left you on the backburner. You didn't mind it though because it allowed you to take care of and help him destress. Sadly, it appears as though your previous attempt in helping him destress has become the cause of your current nausea. 

You didn't want to believe it but staring down at your positive pregnancy test, you knew that it was undeniable. Looking to the side at the multiple other pregnancy tests on the counter beside you, it was no doubt that you were pregnant. Judging from when the two of you last engaged in such activity was around two months ago. 

Even though you were nervous about the outcome of telling him tomorrow when he finally comes home from a shoot, you knew the importance of being transparent with him as well as the seriousness of pregnancy. That also meant that you had an entire day to prepare yourself for the worst and best outcome, desperately hoping that it would be the latter. 

**✚ ✚ ✚**

"I'm home," Jun announces upon walking through the front door before letting out a long sigh. The shoot must have been exhausting; he was even home later than he expected.

"W-welcome home, Agi-" he walks right past you with an apathetic nod of the head, eager to lay in bed and rest, "u-um, I need to tell you something important Jun," you hurridly reach forward and clasp his wrist tightly, glossy eyes pleading for him to give you the time of day. 

"Jagi, can this wait, please? I'm really tired," he rubs his eyes, attempting to pull his wrist out of your grasp. 

"But it's really important, I-"

"(Y/N), please!" his expression is as frustrated and irritated as his tone of voice. This wasn't the Jun you lovingly called your boyfriend, the one who always listened to you, cared for you and valued you above anything else, "no matter how important it is, right now, it's far more important that I get enough rest for more promotional shoots tomorrow!"

Turning to snarl at you, Jun finally takes in your expression and demeanor, his eyes beginning to soften at your weak and shivering state. He hated being angry and taking it out on other people, especially you, "Yeobo, I'm sorry,"

 **"Forget it. You suck,"** you whimper, hugging yourself as your form curls inwards for comfort. He whispers your name regretfully as he brings you into his embrace, reaching one hand up to calmingly sift through your locks as his other presses you closer into him, placed at the small of your back. Over and over again he mutters sincere apologies into your ear, occasionally pressing kisses wherever his lips can reach: your neck, cheek, head. 

**"I'm pregnant,"** time freezes for the both of you, Jun in shock and you in anxious anticipation for his reaction. 

"Y-you're joking, right?" Jung tries to reason, stepping away and causing you to reach out to him, whining from the loss of warmth and comfort before you catch yourself and straighten up to appear stable. 

"This is serious Jun," you press, throat tightening as fresh tears surface and remain stagnant until given more reason to release, "I wouldn't joke about something like this..."

He whispers incoherently to himself for a moment, eyes wild with panic and just as you're about to ask him to repeat himself, he snaps at you, "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!" you sob, feeling utterly hopeless and slowly realising that you're about to lose everything dear to you if you don't fight for it. 

"You're probably saying all that because you want to force me into being with you!"

"No! It's not like that Junhui!" you try to hold his hand when he attempts to walk out the door, only to have him harshly pull away from your reach, shattering the last few pieces of your heart left intact.

 **"Go away!"** he growls, "I never want to see you again!" marching out the door, he leaves you, a sobbing, pleading mess as you collapse onto the floor. 

This was not the reality you wanted but it was the most realistic then if he were to support you and stay by your side through it all. You don't know how long it took you but upon getting ahold of yourself, you move to collect your already packed things and write a simple note should Junhui choose to come back. 

_'I'm sorry. I love you. Goodbye'_

If only you were there to see him return with remorseful eyes and a heavy heart. After talking things through with his members, he's seen his wrongs and ran to fix what he could. Unfortunately, upon arriving, he was only met with devastation upon reading your heartbreaking note and realising that you were truly gone.


	13. jww | family outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: j.wonwoo x f.reader
> 
> Genre: fluff
> 
> Length: 0.5k
> 
> Prompts: 
> 
> "I lost our child,"  
> "You're a dork, just like your father,"  
> "You're cute when you're worried,"

**“I lost our child,”** your husband of 5 years stares at you as if he hadn’t just told you that the most earth-shattering news you've ever heard.

“WHAT?!” You shout in anger before extreme worry and desperation grips you in a suffocating hold. When you had left the house today you never believed that your casual, well-intended family outing to the local park would turn out like this. The day started out so well, smelling of pancakes and _sweetsweet_ ** _sweet_** maple syrup, painted golden by streaks of shimmery sunshine, during the journey to the park, nothing had changed and neither did anything happen during the majority of your time spent there but that was an hour or two ago; now you were on a frantic search for your lost child. With you panic-consumed and running around like a headless chicken as your husband helplessly trails behind, you call out for your missing daughter as your heart stands at the bridge of a heart attack. 

In such a big park with a river running through it, you had multiple worst-case scenarios playing through your head, bringing tears to your eyes as you begin to shake. The world around you span in circles in an attempt to drive you into further madness before eventually coming to a stuttering halt at the cry of your four-year-old daughter running towards you with her little legs, arms outstretched and ready to dive into your comforting embrace. 

“My baby!” You sob, allowing tears of relief to spill over as you bury your nose into the soft tuffet of hair at the crown of her head. 

“I-I'm sowwy eomma,” she hiccuped, effectively making your chest ache with fondness before your hand found themselves petting down her hair, “I wanted to f-find a pretty flower for you b-because appa said you liked flowers...” her sniffling and selfless reasoning had you holding her tighter to your chest. 

**“You're a dork, just like your father,”** you mutter into her hair as you feel her little hands cling tighter onto you. 

Light pressure at your temple has you pausing and turning to your husband just as he pulls away from kissing you, his eyes flutter open, revealing a gentle and love-filled gaze. The simple gesture has your cheeks blossoming a pretty pink just from the love in his eyes.

”My girls are so beautiful together like this,” he sighs in content as the fondness grows in his soft gaze. 

“B-be quiet,” you pout and turn away to wipe at your tears, “I’m a mess right now...” 

**“You’re cute when you're worried,”** the chuckle he huskily let’s out doesn’t help your flustered state. It has you wishing you could have him suffer through the rollercoaster ride of emotions he’s been making you go through for the past few minutes. 

“Shut your mouth!”

”Haha! My wife is even cuter now,”

”Jeon. Wonwoo!”


	14. jun.hao | like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: junhao
> 
> Genre: angst
> 
> Length: 1k 
> 
> Drabble Prompt: 
> 
> "Hold my hand so he gets jealous"  
> "Don't touch me. We're fighting."  
> "I can't stand seeing you like this."

How Jun found himself in a situation like this was beyond him. It was very cliche and he never thought life would ever play out that way for him, no matter how cringe-worthy his pick up lines were.

His current circumstance is as surreal as any commonplace romantic tragedy. 

He had two best friends: Minghao, someone he's had in his life since childhood, and Meili, the girl he's been in love with since high school. Together they battled against tough times. Together, they created unforgettable memories of bliss. Together, they got into their desired college. 

They built themselves up together...and Jun felt as though he would ultimately be the one to shatter everything. 

He felt selfish for wanting her attention only on him but he also felt ashamed for hating the object of his crush's affections - Minghao. 

The rage within him was unreasonable because Minghao had been there through thick and thin, he's the most amazing friend Jun could ever ask for. Without him, Jun wouldn't have taken on dance and...he would never have met Meili.

During the entirety of high school, Jun had strived to capture her eye the way Minghao effortlessly did. In his own way, Jun disguised his intimate emotions behind seemingly innocuous skinship with a touch that always lingered a second too long, selfless gestures that didn't always benefit him and playfully making teasing comments that he was sure made his emotions clear. 

She was blinded though. Blinded by the imperfect perfection that Minghao was. Everything about him was perfect and the only stubborn blemish staining his golden reputation was the fact that he continuously remained ignorant to Meili's fondness. 

Now that years had gone by, Jun hoped that he would've gotten over his feelings but her charm was shining brighter than ever now that she was a young woman in her early twenties.

He knew that he had to end things but he just couldn't...

However, it wasn't until she brought up the terrifying idea of having him help her make Minghao jealous, did he finally decide to ask his best friend to accept Meili's affections as a way of liberating him of his own regretful feelings. 

He was just so sick of the pathetic situation he was in, but a conversation that was supposed to solve everything only made things worse. It began and ended on harsh tones from both ends. 

They had never fought this intensely before but they had to keep Meili content for her birthday party and sucked it up. 

To Minghao, Meili was just a little sister, he hadn't and doesn't believe that he will ever develop any romantic feelings for her because, to him, there was only Jun. 

It was wrong, he knew that, but, sometimes, the wrong things were the ones that felt the most right. They shared a connection and bond that was stronger than family and he couldn't understand why Jun didn't see that. The one thing he understood, however, was that Jun was desperately in love with Meili and what was unfortunately for both of them was that she seemed to be in love with him instead. 

The night Jun tried to set things straight, Minghao revealed that he had knowledge of Meili's emotions, a fact that enraged him. They went on to argue and he could tell that Jun was desperate to relieve his infatuation for Meili.

Reluctantly, Minghao declined with the simple reasoning of not having any mutual emotions. Painfully, he watched as his best friend and love broke down, almost becoming hysteric. 

**"I can't stand seeing you like this..."**

"Then why don't you just ask her out already?! Please Minghao, I can't take this anymore!" 

"I already told you that I can't."

"Why?!"

"Because I don't love her!" _'I love you...'_

"I can't believe how selfish you're being right now!" 

"Selfish? Me? That's rich coming from the guy that's forcing his friend to go out with someone he doesn't like, just so he could finally relieve himself!" 

"You know what? Fuck you, Minghao!" 

"Fuck you too!" 

It ended with harsh tones but also harsh tears. 

That was several days ago though, and, right now, it was Meili's birthday, they had to make sure that she was blind to their fight. In spite of that motive staying strong for the most part, Jun could only take so much.

 **"Hold my hand so he gets jealous."** it was more of a demand than a request and as they stood in full view of Minghao, Jun brushed her inching hand away. 

**"Don't touch me. We're fighting."**

"What? Why?" he only walked away as she followed him out, "Jun! Are you going to tell me anything?" she gently pressed. 

Sucking in a breath, he wore his heart on his sleeve, he confessed everything. 

He talked on and on about how he was entranced by her, how he dreamt of holding her dainty hands, how he yearned to kiss her cherry-red strawberry-sweet lips.

There was a blissful faintness that came after and if he knew that confessing would feel so liberating, he would've done so years ago. 

It wasn't until he looked up and saw the sympathetic look on her face that he remembered the reason behind his fright, however. The reality he was so desperate to avoid was coming true. 

"...I'm so sorry Jun..."

"...don't worry about it," he choked, "go off and enjoy yourself, it's your birthday." 

After watching her walk away, he took the time to reflect. 

Just five small minutes turned into a long half-hour of contemplation. 

Inside, Minghao assumed that Jun had told Meili his secret of knowing her feelings as she gravitated towards him the instant she re-entered with a somber look. Apologising in his own way, he invited her to dance with hopes of her depressed expression lifting but there was no change. 

Deciding to finally give in, sacrifice his potential happiness for hers and finally setting his best friend free, Minghao invited her for lunch.

"Just you and me..." 

"Does this mean..." her eyes glowed with hope as he smiled weakly. Mistaking the weakness as timidity, she rose up to capture his lips in her own. 

There was no point in resisting, he never had a chance with Jun anyway. Kissing her cold lips back with a stiff pucker, he closed his eyes to the teary, red and swollen muddy pair that looked on from the sidelines. 

He hated seeing him like that...


End file.
